Crippled
by J3nna
Summary: Edward managed to get his brother’s body back, but he had to pay a high price for it – his right leg, and an inner organ. Confused about what to do, Alphonse takes Edward to Risembool, Rockbell house. How will this change Winry's and Ed's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Crippled**

**Drama/Romance (Pairing: Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell)**

**Summary:** Edward managed to get his brother's body back, but he had to pay a high price for it – his right leg, and an inner organ. Confused about what to do, Alphonse takes Edward to Risembool, Rockbell house. How will this change Winry's and Ed's relationship?

**Note: This story WILL be rate M. I'm not going to write a story how Ed and Winry kiss and fall in love and marry in abstinence. Haha, no. Besides, I tend to swear in my author's notes. So, to sum it up:**

**NOT FOR YOUNGLINGS. GOT IT?**

**The first chapter isn't that bad, actually. Just a little gore-y.**

**I tried to write this story as realistically as possible in the anime world of Edward and Alphonse Elric. The story is based off the anime (Fullmetal Alchemist, not Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood), and is following my version the events after about when the Philosopher's Stone had been transmuted into Alphonse.**

**Update: ****Special thanks to reviewers Hugh Haiter and Cirdan for correcting me during the whole "checking Ed's organs" part. I can't believe I made so many mistakes! I really should pay more attention to House, M.D.**

**-x-**

**Edward's POV**

I heard a distant voice scream. "Ed? Edward, where are you?"

_That voice…could it be that of Alphonse?_, I thought as I slipped in and out of consciousness. I brought my hand down to my right leg, and felt the stump that now resided there. I had lost my right leg, but still; I smiled to myself. The transmutation had worked.

It had worked. After six long years of searching and trying, it had worked.

I felt a pair of warm hands take me by my shoulders, and lift me from the ground.

"Edward? Ed, can you hear me?" I heard the voice plead.

I grunted, and attempted to open my eyes. It seemed like all of my energy had left my body, and I couldn't even manage to do this simple task. Minutes seemed to pass, but my eyelids slowly fluttered open. My eyes widened at the sight before me – my brother, Alphonse, was holding me in his arms. He seemed to have aged, resembling now a mature 16-year old instead of the 10-year old he had been then.

"A-Alphonse?" I managed to whisper, my eyes not leaving his.

"Yes, it's Alphonse, Ed," he answered, smiling at me as he tightened his embrace. "Don't try to talk, Ed. You-your leg -" he choked on his last word, looking away for a moment.

"It's all right, Al. At-at least we got _your_ body back," I whispered, smiling slightly at him.

"But…no – this wasn't how it was meant to happen," he said, looking at my missing leg before turning back to my face.

"Al, it's all righ – " I managed to say before I felt the taste of blood rise in my throat. I managed to turn my head away from Al just in time as I threw up a massive amount of blood.

"Brother? Brother!" I heard him say, but his voice was fading as I fell into unconsciousness.

**-x-**

**Alphonse's POV**

"Brother? Brother!" I said to him, but he fell limp in my arms.

I lifted him closer to myself, and pushed the side of my head against his chest. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard the beating of his heart – it was faint, but it was there. I grabbed the nearby case – which I had swiftly taken my pants out of before I ran to brother – and tore up the shirt in it. I tied a bandage around his stump of a leg. My brows furrowed in frustration – this was all too familiar. I had done exactly this when we had attempted human transmutation on mom – when Edward had lost his left leg and right arm.

I stood up, and brought my hands into my hair. What was I supposed to do? I kept running my fingers through my hair, frantically thinking of what I should do now. The closest city was miles away, but…Risembool was near. Yes, Risembool! I tried to remember what brother had said to me before we attempted this transmutation – we should have never attempted it at all. I would have gladly stayed in a suit of armour if being human meant my brother would have to be crippled even further. Snapping out of my thoughts, I concentrated on what he had said – that is what was important now.

_I kept glancing between the book I was holding and the ground in front of me, trying desperately to copy the transmutation circle in it with precise. _

_When Scar had transmuted the Philosopher's stone into my body, brother had immediately attempted to remove it from me. He couldn't do this in Lior as he needed his books and notes, so we waited until the battle in Lior would be finished. Out of brother's wishes, we stayed close together. Soon enough, we were on a train back to Central._

_It took brother days to figure out the correct transmutation circle that he would be able to use and not break my blood seal. He had been terrified – scared of erasing me from this world. I, however, was confident in brother – he was a skilled alchemist, and I knew he was the only one who would be able to do this, and the only one I would trust enough to do this._

The memories flashed in front of me, but it wasn't what I was looking for – was my memory so hazy because of the transmutation or because I was panicking? I had gone too far into the past. Grunting, I tried again, attempting to recollect my thoughts.

_Eventually brother drew a transmutation circle on my chest plate, and made me stand in the middle of one. He was trying to use the components of the elements surrounding us to create a barrier between my body and the stone, and then ultimately remove the stone from my body._

"_Al, if I fail - " he had started, but I cut him off right there. _

"_Ed, it will work – I trust you, and I know you can do this," I said, giving him a thumbs up, and hoping to ease his tension._

_He gave me a small smile, and drew a deep breath. He clapped his hands together slowly, and then lowered them onto the transmutation circle._

_I don't remember much of the transmutation – even though I didn't know it was possible, I had fallen into unconsciousness. Or rather, not unconsciousness – it felt like a deep slumber, as if it was the way my armoured body would sleep if it could. When I emerged from this slumber, brother was kneeling in front of me with his head hung low – I also saw his tears making their way down his face._

"_Brother?" I said, unsure of what was happening._

_I saw that he was clutching something very hard, until he heard my voice. He looked up, and his expression lit up immediately._

"_Al?" he asked, a small smile across his face._

"_Who else?" I joked, then looked at his hand. "What on earth are you holding? Your hand is about to fall off!"_

_He chuckled slightly, then looked at his hand. He had let the grip loosen of whatever he was holding, and opened his hand. I gasped loudly as the small, red rock lay in his hand._

"_Al, it's the Philosophers Stone," he said._

"_Al? Al, anybody in there?" brother said, snapping me from my thoughts. I had forgotten that I was drawing a transmutation circle – the one that would bring mine and brother's bodies back from beyond the Gate._

"_Oh, sorry, brother," I said hastily, and continued drawing with the chalk._

"_It's okay. I just wanted to tell you that this," he said, holding up a case, "is where your replacement clothes are. I don't think you will be returned with them from beyond the Gate, so just in case," he said, smiling as he set the case down – brother sure thought of everything._

I snapped my eyes open – his next words…

"_And Al…if something goes wrong, Risembool is two miles north from this clearing," he said, gesturing at the small, empty field we were in. "Just that small path has to be followed, and it will lead to the train station." _

_Now I knew why we had chosen it – originally I had thought it was because of the hardened, muddy ground which was easy to draw on._

"_Why would anything go wrong?" I asked, my brow furrowing. The circle was perfect – there was no way we could be wrong._

"_I said if, didn't I?" he said, chuckling._

Risembool: two miles north. I kneeled down to brother – his breathing was shallow, and his heart was faint, but he was still alive. I reached my arms around his torso, and gently lifted him up. I twisted my body so that I could place him on my back, and then stood up.

I now noticed that I was taller that Edward – man, was he going to have a fit about that later, when he wakes up.

_If he wakes up_, a small voice in my head said, but I ignored it. Brother would wake up – I know he would.

I started walking slowly, as I was not yet familiar with my body – feeling Ed's weight, the ground beneath me, the clothes on my skin, the different scents in the air…after being deprived on these senses for six years, it was difficult becoming used to them again. Gradually, I started quickening my pace – I knew that brother couldn't wait too long.

I made my way through the small path brother had mentioned before the transmutation, and I soon heard the loud clanging of the train passing by Risembool. Ed groaned out of his pain, motivating me to move faster. Soon, I reached the train station, which was now deserted.

"_I have to go to the Aunt Pinako and Winry's house_,_" _I thought, tightening my grip on Edward. I had wished that they wouldn't see him like this, but now it was unavoidable. At least the Rockbell house was the nearest from the train station.

After a long, slow walk, I managed to carry Ed to the Rockbell house. I was glad that I was almost there – even though walking was now easier, I had been gradually growing weaker. My walking had slowed down, now, as I was just taking slow, small steps instead of the rapid walking I had done earlier.

It was dark; twilight began to seep into the sky. I knew that Aunt Pinako and Winry wouldn't see me approach the house. Eventually, I reached the stoop. I stopped in front of the door, drawing in a deep breath. Brother wasn't bleeding too badly now – I could tell as his blood had stopped excessively flowing onto my back. I reached for the doorknob, and twisted it open. Thankfully, as it was early evening, it was unlocked.

I saw Aunt Pinako and Winry's shocked expressions, but I ignored them.

"You have to help Ed!" I shouted desperately.

**-x-**

**Winry's POV**

It had been a completely normal evening – I had been working on adjusting various automails today, ranging from feet to arms. A curious task for me was fixing an automail eye which hadn't been able to see color. However, I was up to the task and managed to get the man to see all the colors of the rainbow. Hah, it was something I could boast to Granny all day. At least I had thought so.

I had barely managed to get two words out before the front door had opened. We weren't expecting anyone, so I turned around and was shocked by the sight.

"Al?" was all I could say, as I stood frozen.

The man, who I strongly thought was Alphonse, stood a few feet from me with Edward on his back. He looked like an older version of the Al I had known – did they finally get their original bodies back? My eyes widened as I took a closer look at Ed – he had been bleeding heavily, as Al's whole back was covered with dried blood. I gasped as my gaze ventured lower – his leg. His right leg was gone. I felt my knees give out as I slumped to the floor, too shocked to do anything. I felt the tears pool in my eyes, and they slowly fell down my face.

"Winry, Aunt Pinako, please help Ed!" he shouted again, putting Ed on a nearby couch.

Granny was able to react quicker than I was, and walked to Ed as rapidly as she could with her short legs. I heard her shout something at me, but I couldn't move. I couldn't believe that Edward had been hurt again, crippled again. Alphonse ran to me, and started shaking me back and forth.

"Winry! Pull it together, Edward needs you," he said to me, looking into my eyes.

At his words I snapped out of my faze, and stood up on my unstable knees. I bit my lip in hope of stopping my tears, but I couldn't help them from falling as I looked at Ed. Granny had began to wash and disinfect his stump.

"How can I help?" I whispered, looking at his face. He looked…calm.

"Go and get some bandages, so we can start wrapping up his leg," she said, then turned to Al. "Was his leg his only injury, Alphonse?"

"Yes. No," he said, putting his hands into his hair. "I don't know. I'm sorry. He…he vomited blood before passing out," he said.

"It could mean that he has internal injuries, then. I won't be able to tell anything of them, though. Winry, would you be able to?" she asked, looking at me.

"I-I think so. Just let me go get something," I said quickly, and then turned my heel and ran. I heard faintly Al say "Wouldn't a doctor be better?", to which Granny had answered "He lives far away, Al. And I don't think Edward can wait that long".

"_Edward can't wait that long,_" I kept thinking as I opened the cupboard next to the door of my automail repairy. I took as many bandages that could fit under one arm, and then ran to my parent's study. Granny had kept the room as it was, but I never went in it as it reminded me too much of my deceased parents. However, Ed needed me now.

I took a quick breath. I turned the knob and ran to the bookcase nearest to me, blocking out all the pictures of my parents, and me as a young girl. I scanned through the books with my eyes, sliding my hand along the spines. Finally, I found what I was looking for: _The Basics of Human Anatomy_. I placed it under my other arm and ran back to Edward.

"Here," I said, giving the bandages to Granny.

She and Al began tying Ed's leg while I opened the book, searching for a diagram of the inner organs. I quickly read the footnotes, telling me how to check for any injuries. I put the book down, and ran back to the repairy. Granny and I always kept a CAT scan machine handy so we could check for any other injuries when people came here with a broken automail, or even sometimes with a bloody stump. Like Edward. Like Edward now, and all those years ago when he had lost his arm and other leg.

The CAT scan had been a new development – the imaging was blurry and shaky, but it was there. Granny knew a successful doctor in Central who had kindly donated one of the machines to us.

Swallowing the lump in my throat and fighting my tears, I started pushing the CAT scan towards the living room. When I reached the room, I carefully set the camera over Edäs body. I placed my hands on his chest and ripped his shirt open – I knew I didn't have time to carefully pull it over his head. I dimmed the lights in the room and took several pictures of his chest and abdomen, and waited for the machine to print them out. Because of how Ed was lying down, I had to twist the screen in an awkward angle, and possibly blurring the pictures. However, I hoped they would turn out all right.

The pictures printed just as Granny and Al finished tying Ed's leg. I took the pictures and turned on the lights, and reached for the book. The book in one hand and the pictures in the other, I began comparing the diagram and Ed's CAT scan.

I scanned the pictures quickly – in his chest, his lungs and heart seemed to be all right. Then I checked his oesophagus, stomach, gall bladder, pancreas, intestines, spleen and kidneys. Looking at the pictures and expecting the worst was the hardest thing I had ever done – especially because this was Edward. Ed, the boy I have known all my life, and who is like a best friend to me. Or was he more to me?

I gazed down at him, and felt…as if my heart was breaking. What if Ed dies? The thought brought more tears to my eyes. I wiped them away, and began closing the book. He didn't seem to have any serious internal injuries, which I was glad for. However, a shadow in his scan caught my eye. A shadow, just above his stomach. As if something was…missing. I hastily opened the book again, studying the diagram.

It was the liver.

Half of his liver was gone.

I felt more tears start to pool in my eyes as I shakily flipped the book to a part specific about the liver. I read quickly, until I saw what I had been looking for – I had known this, but couldn't think of it in my panic:

_The liver is the only internal human organ capable of regeneration._

I smiled slightly to myself – he would be all right. Granny and Al looked at me in a confused manner. Of course they would; I hadn't told them anything. I turned to them.

"Half of his liver is gone," I started, before seeing this was a mistake – I should have said "_He will be all right_", or something.

Both sets of eyes widened, and neither could speak for a second.

"Ha-half of his liver?" Al managed to stutter, before walking hastily to Ed. "What is going to happen to him?"

I dropped the book, and brought my hands to Al's shoulders. "Al, he will be okay! Al, the liver, it can regenerate. It will take time, but he will be fine!" I said to him, smiling as I felt happy tears leak down my face.

Al looked at me for a while, before, much to my surprise, wrapped his arms around me and embraced me tightly. His head rested in my shoulder, and I felt his tears on my skin. I brought my hands to his back, and moved them slowly and soothingly up and down.

"Th-thank God," he whispered.

His words surprised me – Ed and Al had often stated how they don't believe in God, but in alchemy and Equivalent Exchange. However, I understood – desperate times called for desperate means.

**-x-**

**So. How do you guys like it? I gave you a fucking long chapter (for once), so no telling me it is too short. It took fucking seven Word pages, and I say that is enough.**

**Reviews make me happy. I'll write more soon if I get some.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe that I am updating this story, even though I posted it yesterday. But I know how hard it is to find a story as…long. Yes, I'll go with long. Don't want to offend anyone, now do we?**

**So, here we go.**

**Yet, I must say this again:**

**IF YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO, BECAUSE OF YOUR AGE, READ FICS RATED ****M****, DON'T READ THIS. THE RATING ****WILL**** CHANGE.**

**Enjoy, my lovelies.**

**Note:**** I know that half-a-liver doesn't cause for the person to vomit blood. Just humour me. I wanted to right it into the story, but, unfortunately, the liver is the only organ that can regenerate. So there you go.**

**AND VIEW THIS FIC AT THE ½ MODE. THANKS.**

**-x-**

**Edward's POV**

The silence was soothing. The darkness didn't matter much to me, either. I knew that the transmutation had worked. Alphonse's body had been restored – that is what mattered. I still don't understand how Al could compare being stuck in a suit of armour to a few automail limbs – it was clear which one was worse. Still, he kept saying that he wouldn't get his body back if I didn't. I don't mind the new automail, as long as Alphonse was back in his body.

I knew I had lost my right leg, and probably something else, what with throwing up blood almost on Al. After that, I don't remember much. Al had called for me, but the darkness had called to me – I felt no pain here. I felt nothing.

"Ed?" I heard a faint voice whisper.

_No, let me be_, I thought.

I needed this darkness. It was my escape, for now. I knew that if I woke up, I would be in horrible pain. I had stayed awake long enough to see Al, and that was the only knowledge I needed now.

"Ed, can you hear me?" the voice demanded, growing louder with every word.

I let out a small grunt as I became more conscious of my surroundings. A heavy scent filled the air – blood and disinfectant, I surmised. I heard soft sounds from around me, and I felt something soft beneath me. My silence was gone, and my darkness was disappearing.

Sighing, I began to open my eyes, slowly.

**-x-**

**Winry's POV**

"Ed, can you hear me?" I asked, my hands resting on his forearm.

He let out a small grunt, and I gasped audibly. What was I supposed to do? Granny had gone to buy more supplies and food, seeing as we now had a 17-year old and a 16-year old to feed, both undoubtedly hungry. Alphonse had stayed strong as long he could, but I knew he had been tired from the transmutation and carrying Ed here. He fell asleep shortly after, but not before telling me about what had happened to him and Ed.

Alphonse had told me the whole story, starting from when he and Ed had last seen us. It had been a long time, but somehow he had managed to fit it into a short, 10-minute monologue about the busy, busy life of the Elric brothers. Half of his talk was spent on what had happened a few hours ago – the transmutation. I knew it was hard for him to repeat what he saw, and what Ed had said to him right before he had fallen unconscious. He kept repeating the words _unfair_, _it didn't work_, and _Equivalent Exchange_. However, I surmised that this was what Ed would have wanted – he would see his leg and half-a-liver as an equal trade for his brother's body.

When Al had brought Ed here, he had been in horrible condition, but based on what he told me, Ed has apparently been worse. I couldn't even begin to imagine how Ed must have looked like.

As Ed sighed, he snapped me out of my thoughts. I watched in awe as his eyebrows furrowed together, followed by the slight squinting of his eyes. They fluttered open slowly. He looked right into my eyes, and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Win-winry?" he croaked, then cleared his throat.

"Edward!" I shouted. He flinched slightly at the loudness of my voice, so I lowered it. "Sorry, Ed. I just can't believe you are finally awake," I said, bringing my hands to his face.

Now it was his turn to blush. I clumsily pulled my hands away from his face, and interlocked them behind my back.

"So, uh, how do you feel?" I said, looking down at my feet.

"Okay, I guess," he said quietly. He too, was avoiding my gaze has he looked out of a nearby window. "So, what happened? Why I am here?"

"Oh, you don't know! Of course!" I said, raising my voice again. I felt badly right away as he flinched again. "Sorry. Al brought you here, and we tended to your injuries. Ed, your leg – " I started, but he interrupted me.

"My leg is gone, I know. And something else, right?" he said, still looking away.

I stood silent for a second, then nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Half of your liver is gone, Ed. But don't worry! It will regenerate itself," I said, smiling slightly.

"How long?" he asked, turning his head to me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"How long will it take for the liver to regenerate?" he said, a stern look on his face. I knew this face – he looked like this when he was serious. It was the same face when he had decided to get automail, and when he had said that he would get through the rehab of automail in a year.

"Oh. The book said it would take about six weeks, Ed," I said.

He sighed. "Am I be stable enough to have automail surgery now?"

"Ed! Of course not," I said. I grasped the railing on the medical bed he lay on, and leaned in closer to him. "I would not let you. You would have to wait at least a month after your liver has regenerated."

"A month?! Winry, I can't live ten weeks as a cripple. I won't be a burden to you and Al," he said, then widened his eyes. "Where is Al?"

I scowled at him. "Al is sleeping. And I won't wake him up – he was tired as hell from lugging you here. And you know what else? You are going to wait those ten weeks."

I turned around to leave – Ed needed rest as well, and I was not going to argue with him about those ten weeks. Patients who went into surgery with extensive injuries usually died. Since the surgery put such stress on your body, the patient died easily – the mortality rate was close to 90%. And I wouldn't let Ed die.

Something caught my wrist, and I turned around. I blushed when I saw it was Ed's hand.

"E-Ed?" I said, almost being unable to talk. Ed was never this forward.

"Look, Winry," he said, blushing right back. "I appreciate what you have done for me. You didn't mention a doctor, so I presume you deduced that it was my liver that was missing," he said quickly, looking away from me. "So, thank you," he finished and let go of my hand.

I stood frozen, yet again. What had just happened? Did Ed just…share his feelings with me? His, and in his own words: dumb, un-attractive, automail nerd mechanic?

"Um, no problem?" That sounded like a question. "You should, um, get some rest," I said, and practically ran out of the room.

**-x-**

**Edward's POV**

What did I just do?

Why did I just say those things to Winry? I covered my face with my hands, then laid down on the bed. That might have been the most idiotic thing I have ever done. Especially since I always go on and on about how Winry is un-attractive, and way too obsessed with automail. However, I know I say those things defensively. I don't really think them, do I?

I sighed, rubbing my temples. Maybe Riza Hawkeye was right about me. I opened my eyes, chuckling to myself. Did these things really matter to me? I sat up, looking at my hands – my left hand, and my only remaining limb, and my right hand, an automail. I placed my right hand on the stump, which used to be my right leg. I didn't have any priorities now.

What was I supposed to do now?

I could live with an automail. Hell, I've lived with two automail for the past six years; I can take on one more. I won't let Al pursue the journey of returning my body back to normal – when we had transmuted his body; I lost a leg and an organ. I couldn't live with myself if Al tried to transmute my body to normal and lost a limb or an organ for Equivalent Exchange.

What were my priorities now? I was stuck in a bed for the next ten weeks. I had never ever thought of…liking, or even loving someone. I had been too driven to get Al his body back. Besides, I couldn't imagine anyone loving a person like me – I was basically half automail.

But…hadn't I always had feelings for…Winry? I brought my hands into my hair, tugging at it slightly.

I'm so confused.

My eyes widened as I felt the familiar taste of blood in my mouth. I tried to bend over the railing, but I was too slow; I threw up blood over the sheets and myself. Feeling faint, I laid down on the bed again, but it didn't make me feel better. I had barely managed to turn my head to the side before more blood spewed out of my mouth.

"Al, Winry!" I tried to call, but my voice wouldn't work. I hated being a burden to either one, but I needed help.

I heard footsteps in the hallway; someone was coming.

"Ed!" Winry screamed, and ran over to me.

**-x-**

**Winry's POV**

"Al, Winry," I heard Edward call quietly.

I sighed, and set down my book. This was probably about the ten weeks, again. Well, I knew who was going to win that argument. I smirked to myself, and began walking towards Ed's room. I turned into his room – this was not what I had been expecting.

"Ed!" I screamed, and ran to his bed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, then fell unconscious again.

He had thrown up an excess amount of blood, and he was apologizing to me? What the hell?

I brought my hand to his neck, and checked his pulse – it was holding steady. There wasn't much I could do for him, now. Even a doctor couldn't do much. I looked at the blood stained sheets. They nauseated me, and I had to look away. I brought my hand to my mouth – what was wrong with me? I was used to blood, what with being an automail mechanic. Maybe it wasn't that the blood was there, maybe it was whose blood this was.

It was Ed's blood. What the hell did I really feel for Ed?

I shook the thought off, and looked at the sheets again. I had to change them, but how? I looked at Edward – he looked heavy, and he was covered in blood as well. I blushed – I would have to change his clothes as well.

Why did I just blush? I had seen him in just his boxers umpteen times.

_You haven't seen him almost naked as a 17-year old_, a small voice in my head said.

"Shut up," I mumbled under my breath.

Al was still sleeping – he had just fallen asleep a few hours ago. I couldn't go wake him up to help me. I reached my arms around Ed, and lifted him. God, he was heavy. I gently lifted him off the bed, still struggling with his weight. He was out of the bed now, but his remaining foot was dragging on the floor.

Holy fuck, had he grown taller?

I had to laugh. He must be taller than me now.

I chuckled softly as I carried – more like dragged, though – him to the nearest couch. Making sure he wouldn't accidentally fall off, I walked over to his bed. I held my breath as I changed the sheet and the pillowcase. As soon as they were blood free, I turned to Edward.

He was still unconscious – that would make this much, much easier. I gently lifted his shirt above his head.

_Don't look at his chest. Don't look at his chest. Don't look at his chest. Don'tlookathischest._

I looked at his chest. My eyes even travelled down to his abdomen. He had a great body. I brought my hands to my head. What the hell was going on? I pulled the replacement shirt over his head, then looked at his blood stained pants. I snorted, and put my hands to his waistband, and began pulling them down. Without looking at him…there – a small victory for me – I reached for his replacement pants. I pulled them up his ankles, and continued until I got to his torso.

How was I going to get his pants on? I reached one hand around his backside. So, quite effectively, cupping his ass. I shook off my embarrassment and began pulling his pants up. I wanted to do this fast – my face was way too close to his…there.

"Winry? Winry, what happened – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted, surprising me.

I fell backwards onto the floor. I looked up and met his gaze, and blushed yet again. He blushed right back.

"No, Ed, it's not what you think! I was just changing your pants, they were all bloody. That's all it was!" I shouted, standing up clumsily.

He stared at my for a second, then pulled his pants up. He crossed his arms across his chest, and looked away from me. "Yeah, of course it was. What else would it have been?"

I wasn't sure how I should have replied to that, so I turned around and started walking towards the door.

"You should rest. You can walk back to your bed if you want to. As long as you do it carefully," I said, then handed him a crutch. We always had some nearby in every room. "You are gonna need this." He snorted in response.

I walked out of his room, and closed the door behind me.

**-x-**

**Edward's POV**

What a fucking way to wake up.

I hope she didn't hurt herself when she fell backwards. How the hell was I supposed to react when her face was that close to my fucking dick? I brought my hands behind my neck, and rested them there. Frustrated, I used my right hand to grab the crutch and threw it across the room, grunting. Winry was getting me all mixed up. And I had just thrown my only way of moving out of his couch across the room. Way to go, Ed.

Accepting that I was now stuck on this couch, I looked up at the ceiling. This would be a perfect moment to think about how I felt about Winry. But I didn't want to. Even if I found myself…liking her, I wouldn't have any fucking idea what to do about it.

But I did like her, didn't I?

I placed my left forearm over my eyes. I don't know. I honestly didn't know. I had never thought about her that way. I had to stop thinking about Winry. It was giving me a headache.

I wanted to talk to Al. Winry had mentioned that he was still sleeping, though. I grunted. I knew he needed his sleep. I should probably sleep, as well. I turned over to my side, and closed my eyes.

**-x-**

**A few hours later**

**Winry's POV**

I held my blanket tighter around me as I watched the rain out of the window. Granny still hadn't returned from the store. The roads had become very muddy, so I doubted she would return today. We were close friends with just about everyone in Risembool, so I knew she wouldn't have trouble finding a place to stay for the night.

I walked into the kitchen and started looking at what supplies we had left. Eventually, I was going to have to feed Ed and Al and I wasn't too sure that Granny would make it back in time with more supplies. I sighed, and rested my hands on the table. I felt something under my left palm – a piece of paper. I lifted it and began to read it.

_Winry,_

_I might not make it back in time, so I am reminding you: Ed's bandage has to be renewed every five hours, so it should be renewed at about midnight._

_Granny_

I groaned, and set the note down with more force than necessary. Great. I had just had an unbelievable embarrassing encounter with said boy, and now I would have to go fondle his stump.

I hoped he would be asleep. I also hoped he wouldn't wake up this time.

I walked with heavy steps to the cupboard and grabbed a few rolls of bandage. Walking past Al's room, I took a quick peek inside. He was still sleeping, and hadn't moved at all since he fell asleep. He had wanted to sleep in Ed's room, but it was better that the two wouldn't disturb each other. Otherwise, neither would ever fall asleep and get that much needed rest.

I continued walking down the hallway, until I got to Ed's room. I drew in a deep breath and turned the knob.

He was lying on the couch, awake. He was looking away, though, and didn't acknowledge my entrance. I closed the door behind me, and walked over to him.

"Hey," I said, sitting down at the far end of the bed. "I have to change your bandage, Ed."

He grunted in response, and I took that as an okay. I started unwrapping the old bandage, staring intently at the now scarred skin.

The tension was killing me, so I opened my mouth to say something. "Why'd you stay on the couch?" I blurted out, saying the first thing that popped into my head. I continued unwrapping his leg.

"I, um, dropped the crutch," he said, motioning at the crutch. I looked up for a second, surprised at how far the crutch was.

"You dropped it across the room?" I said as I looked at him, dumbfounded.

He was silent for a moment. "Yeah," he said, dismissing the topic. I knew he was lying, but I didn't know why. And I had no idea why the crutch was across the room.

"Okay," I said, and sighed.

His head turned my way, and I felt his gaze upon me. I had now unwrapped his leg, and was looking at his stump of a leg.

"Ugly, isn't it?" he asked, looking at it as well.

His words caught me completely off guard. "What? No, I wasn't thinking that, Ed! I was just thinking about your next automail surgery."

"Oh. Of course," he said, smirking to himself.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You don't ever think about anything else expect automail, do you?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I almost got lost in their golden shade.

How wrong he was.

"I guess so," I said, not wanting to fight with him right now. I started wrapping up his leg again – a few of the smaller scabs had reopened, and his leg was bleeding slightly.

He looked at me with an odd expression.

"What now?" I asked again, keeping my attention on his leg.

"Well, to be honest, I was expecting a wrench in the face," he said, chuckling.

I chuckled slightly with him, much to his surprise. "I just thought you were in a pretty bad condition already. And I don't have my wrench with me," I said, smiling at him.

"Ah, I see," he said, smiling back.

"Look, Ed, I'm sorry about before. You know…with your pants," I said. I had to get it out and apologize.

He blushed, but continued looking into my eyes. "I-it's okay. I under-understand," he managed to stutter.

I finished wrapping up his leg, and got up to leave.

"Winry?" he asked, and I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Is Al awake yet?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"No, I'm sorry," I said. I was sure he would wake in a few hours, though.

"Oh," he said, and I turned to leave again.

"Winry, wait! Could you…could you stay here for a few minutes?" he asked, a blush on his face as he looked away from me.

**-x-**

**Hope you liked it. Poor Ed, blushing all over the place. And Winry, too. I promise that Al will be conscious in the next chapter, I just didn't feel like writing about Ed and Al's reunion yet. In the next chapter, sweeties.**

**And go me! I managed to write 9 word pages. Haha, didn't think I would sacrifice a few hours for this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad that you guys are enjoying my fic~ It makes me ****want**** to write a next chapter for you guys. I tossed in something extra that was meant to come in later chapters, so enjoy.**

**Something new in this chapter:**** I decided to add this small italics part of the previous chapter before the new chapter starts. Hey, it's what all the famous fic writers do.**

**And, again:**

**DO ****NOT**** READ THIS FIC IF YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO READ FICS RATED ****M****. THE RATING ****WILL**** CHANGE.**

**This chapter was brought to you by this amazing song: Into the Fire, by Thirteen Senses. Send a mental thanks to them.**

**-x-**

"_Oh," he said, and I turned to leave again._

"_Winry, wait! Could you…could you stay here for a few minutes?" he asked, a blush on his face as he looked away from me._

**Winry's POV**

I looked at him, my mouth hanging open slightly. I staggered for a split second to find some words to escape my mouth. "Uh, sure, Ed." I could have said something cleverer. Why was I turning into jelly around him now?

I walked to the far end of the couch, and sat down. I smiled at him, but then frowned slightly. I hated this couch; it was so uncomfortable.

"What?" he said, studying my face. "You don't have to stay," he added, blushing again.

"No, it's not that, Ed," I said, smiling slightly at him. "This couch just feels like rocks under my ass. Why did you stay on it?"

He blushed a darker shade of red when I mentioned my ass. I didn't understand why he would care – he was the one who was always going on and on about how unattractive I was.

"I told you, I dropped my crutch," he said, looking across the room.

I followed his eyes; he was staring at the crutch, and he still wouldn't tell me why the hell it was so far away. I sighed, and stood up. I walked over to the crutch, and picked it up. I groaned, holding it tightly in my hands.

"Ed, you broke it," I said, turning around. The base had cracked slightly – it was no good anymore.

"Sorry," he said. He actually looked sorry.

I walked over to him, still holding the crutch. "It's okay. I would go get another one, but I don't think that we have another one this small." I couldn't resist not saying that.

I saw his eyes narrow right before the arm waving began.

"WHO ARE YOU," he said, pointing at me, "CALLING SHORT? I'M TALLER THAN YOU!" he added, his face red with anger.

I knew he was.

"No you aren't," I lied, crossing my arms.

"Oh, yeah?" he said, and sitting up. He scooted closer to me, sitting as straight as he could. His head towered above mine, but I couldn't give up now.

"See?" he said, a mocking expression on his face.

I glared at him, looking away. "So you're sitting up straighter than me. Wow."

I could hear him grind his teeth, and I giggled slightly to myself. I had no reason to, but it was fun teasing him, especially something he was so sensitive about. Suddenly I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Stand up," I heard him say.

I turned around, my eyes widening as I laid my eyes on him. He has somehow managed to stand with one leg, and was leaning against me for the support he needed.

"Ed, what are you doing?!" I shouted, standing up too quickly.

Ed lost his balance. I gasped loudly, and did the only thing I could do – I grabbed his chest with my arms, and pulled him towards myself in a tight hug. I wouldn't let him fall.

"Ed, you idiot."

He stood frozen for a second, and then put his arms around my back. For stability, I would assume. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks, but I was hidden in his chest. For once I was glad that he was taller than me.

Also, I had told myself I would never love a short guy.

Woah, were did that come from? Now I was happy shitless that he was taller than me – my blush just darkened about eight shades.

I heard him snickering – did he see me? I looked up from his chest, letting go of him slightly so I could see his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a confused expression on my face. I was embarrassed to death here, and he was just laughing. I scowled at him now, realizing this.

"I'm SO taller than you!" he said, laughing a little harder now.

I glared at him now, huffing as I looked away from him. "Well, you should be. I mean…Ed, you are seventeen now. I would embarrass you to death if you were still shorter than me."

He hadn't heard a single word I said.

He was laughing harder now, and I could swear I saw some happy tears in his eyes. His chest was heaving from the laughter, making it harder for me to hold on to him. I tried to tighten my grasp as I looked up at him again.

"Ed, stop laughing! You are going to - " I said, before I felt my grasp completely loosen from his chest.

It was as if everything happened in slow motion.

I felt myself losing my balance as he came crashing down on me. I felt the cold, hard floor hit my back as it knocked out the air from my lungs. I felt myself grasp for a deep breath, and I felt Ed's concerned gaze over me.

And all I could think of was how Ed's left hand was on my breast.

**-x-**

**Edward's POV**

I had been laughing so hard I didn't even notice losing my balance. I mean, I was taller than Winry! Finally! I should have been fucking celebrating instead of laughing while she was trying to hold me and my stump steady.

I felt how my body crushed hers as her back connected with the floor, and I immediately felt foolish and stupid. I brought my right hand to her face as she gasped for a breath. "Win? Winry, are you okay?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"You," she started, then took a breath. "Are," breath. "Really," breath. "Heavy," she finished.

I then realized how I was still lying over her. Blushing, I gently rolled off of her. This is when I noticed where my left hand was. Blushing even more, I lifted it quickly off of her chest. I looked away for a few seconds, willing my face to return to a normal color.

That was a total accident, right?

When I finally looked back at her, her eyes were closed. She was taking very deep breaths. I brought my hand to her face again, tapping it slightly.

"Winry?" I asked, my brows furrowing. Why had I been so stupid?

She opened her eyes slowly, and then looked at me. She blushed, but smiled at me. "Sorry. It was easier to breathe that way."

"Win, you really scared me. I'm really sorry," I said, pleading for forgiveness with my eyes.

She sat up, chuckling to herself. "It's okay, Ed. I've learned how bone-headed you are."

I swallowed at how true that statement was.

"Hey, would you like to return to the bed? I really hate that couch," she said, looking at me.

"Yeah, it would be better," I said, smiling at her. "How am I going to get there?" I said, looking at the bed. It looked so far away, but I might be thinking so just because I was going to have to crawl there.

I felt a pair of hands wrap around my chest yet again. "What are you doing?!" I half-shouted. It should have been obvious to me what she was doing, but it caught me off-guard nonetheless.

"Getting you to the bed, stupid," she said, tightening her grasp on me. "Don't make me fall this time," she said, chuckling.

I chuckled back, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "I promise," I said, as we started walking slowly to the bed. Hopping on one leg was difficult, but having Winry there made it a lot easier.

**-x-**

**Winry's POV**

Ed can be so stupid sometimes.

I held onto him for dear life this time, not wanting to risk another Ed falling over me scene. We walked slowly at first, but he got quickly used to hopping on one leg. As we reached the bed, I set him down carefully before letting go. When he was securely on the bed, I sat beside him.

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

"No problem, Ed. So…what now?" I asked.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression as he laid his back onto bed. "What do you mean?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you are the one who asked me to stay," I said. "Why?"

His cheeks flushed slightly, but they returned to normal quickly. "Company? I told you already, you don't have to stay."

I sighed. "Ed, I told you I'm staying."

He grunted in response. Wasn't he the one who had wanted me to stay? I crossed my arms as he had, scowling at him slightly.

"Hey, Win, remember when we were kids," he started, looking up into the ceiling. The fan was moving slowly, making a slight creaking noise. "And we were talking about what we were gonna be when we grew up?"

I brought my hands behind me, leaning into them as I looked up at the fan as well. "Yeah, I remember. You know, I remember it especially because you two didn't want to be alchemist's then."

"Well, yeah. We didn't need alchemy back then," he said.

We had had this talk one summer, after Ed and Al's father had left, but before their mom and my parents had died. For some reason, the memory had stuck to all of our minds, despite our young age. Probably since it was the only talk long enough were the words _short_, _milk_ and _food_ were never mentioned.

"What did I say I wanted to be again?" he asked.

"A doctor, I think. Or a lawyer. I'm not sure," I answered. "I do remember that Al wanted to be a policeman and I wanted to be a homemaker."

"But you don't remember my job?" he asked, turning his gaze towards me.

"No. I bet you wouldn't have remembered mine," I said, keeping my eyes on the ceiling. I could still feel his stare on me.

"Sure I do. I remember you wanted nine kids," he said, chuckling.

"And a husband taller than me," I pointed out. I regretted saying that now, remembering he was taller than me. It was going to be hard not teasing him about his height, especially because he was so sensitive about it.

"So you could marry me, then?" he said.

I turned my head towards him, a confused expression on my face. What did he just say?

"What did you just say?" I asked.

Ed was looking away from me, a blush once again on his face. "N-no, that came out wrong. I meant that you…I'm taller than you!" he half-shouted, still looking away from me.

I giggled. "Yes, Ed," I said, bringing my hands to his face, and turning his head to look me into my eyes. "You are taller than me. Finally. Are you happy?"

I felt a blush rise on my cheeks as he looked into my eyes. I could see his face coming closer to mine. I think I heard him say a faint _yes_ before his lips brushed over mine.

**-x-**

**Edward's POV**

I had no clue what I was doing, or what she was doing. But I sure as hell wasn't stopping now. I had never kissed before, but I guess I wasn't doing such a crappy job.

I continued our kiss as I brought my hands to her waist. I nibbled slightly on her lower lip, and her parted mouth allowed for me to deepen the kiss. Her hands had moved from my face into my hair, and they were now buried in it, tugging at it slightly.

I heard a knock on the door, and we both opened our eyes immediately. In the span of a few seconds I was on the far-end of the bed, and she was standing up beside the bed.

"Ed?" Alphonse said, opening the door. "Ed! You're finally awake!" he said, running towards me.

He embraced my in a tight hug, almost lifting me off the bed. I hugged him with equal force, smiling into his shoulder.

"I'm going to give you guys some privacy," Winry piped, and left the room silently. I watched her retreat – I was definitely going to have to talk to her later.

Al eventually let me go, and sat down on the side of the bed. "So, you're finally awake," I said, chuckling. "I've been waiting forever."

He chuckled back, smiling. "Sorry. I was kind of tired."

"Look, Al, I'm really glad you got your body back. I'm just sorry that it took so long," I said, bringing my right hand to his shoulder.

He looked at my hand, a seemingly sad expression on his face. He brought his hand to my automail. "When are we going to get your body back, Ed?" he said and grinned.

I couldn't let Al pursue getting my limbs back. Even though we had the Philosopher's Stone, I still lost something. The stone…we didn't have it anymore. The Gate, amongst my leg and liver, engulfed it. Now, we didn't have the stone, what would Al have to pay to get my limbs back? It could be his life. I would not let the Gate take away my little brother. Not after he spent six goddamn years in a suit of armor.

"Al, never. I am not going to let you attempt getting my legs and arm back," I said as gently as I could. Getting my limbs back mattered to Al more than to me – he often said, as a suit of armor, that he would not get his body back if I didn't.

His eyes widened, and his brow furrowed. "What do you mean, Ed?! We have to get your body back!" he shouted, standing up.

"No, Al. It isn't worth it," I said.

"Not worth it?! This is your legs and arm, Ed," he said, leaning over to me and grabbing my automail. "You want to live with three of these," he said, motioning my automail, "for life?!"

I scowled at him. I hope I could make him understand. "Al, I have lived with two automail for two years. What difference will it make if I have one more?"

He still held onto my forearm, not letting go. "Ed, we have to get your body back," he whispered, lowering his head.

"Al, we can't! We don't have the Philosopher's Stone. What if the Gate decides to take your body for my limbs? I can't risk that, Al! Please don't do it, Al," I said.

I saw a few tears trickle down his cheeks, and he raised his head. "It's not fair, Ed," he whispered, letting go of my arm.

"Not everything is fair, Al. Look," I said as he sat down on my bed, "I don't mind the extra automail. I don't mind the rehabilitation. Just give me your word you won't try it," I said, a stern look on my face. I needed his word.

He was silent for a while, obviously thinking this over. Finally, he sighed. "I give you my word," he mumbled. I knew he wouldn't disappoint me. I was still, after all, the older brother. "Are you sure, Ed?"

"Of course, Al. Look, sorry for being that stern, but I am the older bro - " I said, stopping mid-sentence. I was the older brother. Did that mean - ?

**-x-**

**Alphonse's POV**

"Of course, Al. Look, sorry for being that stern, but I am the older bro - " he said, stopping mid-sentence. I studied his face for a moment. It seemed to shift from confused to angry to exasperated.

"Brother?" I asked. I tapped his shoulder, hoping to get his attention.

"Al. Stand. Up," he said, sitting up on the bed.

Uh oh. I should have guessed that this was about his height. I knew I was taller than him. Ed was never going to let this go – I know he always imagined that he would be taller than me when we were adults. I was already taller than him, with a few more years to go.

I sighed, and stood up. There was no fighting with Ed when his height was on the line.

He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at me from head to toe. He couldn't compare our heights like this, could he?

"Al, help me up," he said, and reached his arms out towards me.

What? "Ed, no! You are too injured, what if - " I started, but he interrupted me.

"No, it's fine. I did it with Winry from the couch to here. Please, Al," he said, almost scowling at me.

"Ed - "

"AL THIS IS IMPORTANT," he shouted, grabbing my forearms.

I sighed again, giving up. I reached my arms under his, and lifted him up like a child. He stood on his one foot next to me, holding onto me for stability.

The top of his head reached just about mid-way my face. Not even his hair antenna was long enough – all it did was almost poke me in the eye.

"AUUUUUUUUGHGHGHHHH," he shouted, letting go of my shoulders to bring his hands into his hair. I managed to catch him just before he would have fallen to the ground.

"Ed, it's no big deal!" I tried, but he let out another howl.

I hoisted him onto the bed.

"Ed, what the hell!" I heard Winry say. I turned around; Winry was standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. She must've been sleeping.

"Do you have ANY idea what time it is?" she said, stomping towards Ed's bed. He wasn't going to get a wrench in the face, was he?

Ed was still making inhuman noises, even though Winry was standing right beside him. "What did you do to him?" she said, turning to me. Of course this was my fault, even though Ed was the one with the height issues.

"What? I didn't do anything!" I said, raising my arms defensively in case of flying wrenches.

"Well, then why is Ed like…this?" she asked. I wouldn't have been able to think of a good adjective, either.

"Well, um…he wanted to see which one of us was taller," I said quietly. "I suppose you can guess what happened after that."

"Oh. Oh!" she said, and turned around. I thought she was going to leave, but she just walked to a small cupboard near the door.

"ED – SHUT UP!" she shouted, and then I saw the wrench fly past my face.

**-x-**

**AUUUUUUUUGHGHGHHHH! I loved that part. First I was going to make Ed shout a long, guttural howl (like, ****grruaghgggghh****) but aughghgh seemed like a pleasant alternative**

**Keep reviewing; I love when you guys do that.**

**And no, I won't make them stop blushing. I love writing a good blush on Ed's face.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DO ****NOT**** READ THIS FIC IF YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO READ FICS RATED ****M****. THE RATING ****WILL**** CHANGE.**

**Man, I got like…four reviews for Chapter 3. It sucked. Well, you guys can see what happens when I get four reviews: I don't update for a month. Over a month. Ha.**

**Just…review. Please. Tell me what you think!**

**-x-**

_**Alphonse's POV**_

"_Oh. Oh!" she said, and turned around. I thought she was going to leave, but she just walked to a small cupboard near the door._

"_ED – SHUT UP!" she shouted, and then I saw the wrench fly past my face._

**Winry's POV**

Did he have any idea what time it was?

Well, neither did I. But if I am sleeping, it means that you cannot disturb me. Ever. Ed should know this by now. However, I understood why he was having such a reaction, especially since I had seen his taller-than-Winry reaction. Now that I think about it, during both of those moments something bad happened to **me**. That jackass.

I walked over to him, shaking my head while putting my hands on my hips. I had thrown the wrench a little harder than usually, so it had knocked him out. He would come out of it in a few seconds, though. I picked up some gauze (which I now kept near his bed, since he was bound to injure himself again) and started dabbing at the blood that my wrench had caused. This wasn't anything new; he always bled from my wrenches. He would be fine.

But I needed more gauze.

"Al, I -" I started, turning around. "Al?"

Where did he go? The flying wrenches had probably scared him off.

"Al!" I shouted, but nobody answered. I walked to his room, but he wasn't there. "God. Den, help me look for Al!" I called. When Den didn't come, I was starting to get a little worried. I walked downstairs to the living room, and then walked to the kitchen.

A wrench on the table caught my eye. I walked over to it, and saw a note under it.

_Winry,_

_I might not make it back in time, so I am reminding you: Ed's bandage has to be renewed every five hours, so it should be renewed at about midnight._

_Granny_

What the hell? I already knew this. I turned it over. Oh, there we go.

_Winry, _

_Den needed a walk. I think. As a thank you you won't throw a wrench at me, right? Thanks a bunch. Oh, I placed the extra gauze on my bed…you were still holding a wrench in your hand when I had it with me, and I didn't want to risk it._

_Al_

I knew my wrench had scared him. I sighed, walking towards the staircase. I wouldn't have thrown my wrench at him. Maybe. I'm not sure, I was kind of mad.

I walked up the stairs, making my way to Al's room. I passed by Ed's room, and took a peek inside. He was awake, and was looking out the window.

"Ed, I'm going to get some more gauze from Al's room, I'll be back in a sec," I said, smiling. He didn't turn his head, and my smile faded as I walked to Al's room.

I entered Al's (and Ed's, when he wasn't…like this) room, and took the gauze off the bed. I stopped for a while, looking at the room. I never came to this room; I didn't have any reason to. I only came here when Ed and Al were around…and they were hardly ever around.

I walked out of the room with quick strides feeling tears stinging my eyes. Sure, Ed and Al were here now, but they would leave soon enough. Probably as soon as when Ed would have his other automail leg. He wouldn't want to do his rehab here. Why would he?

When I walked into Ed's room, he was still looking out the window. That would make this a lot easier; the tears were pouring down my face now. Why was I this upset, anyway?

I shook off that thought, and started dabbing the blood on his forehead. Well, the part of his forehead I could see. He jumped slightly when I placed the gauze on his forehead. He started turning his head, but I quickly brought my hand up to his chin to keep it in place.

"Hold still," I said. Two words was all I could say without my voice breaking right now.

"How can you get all the blood off, then?" he snapped at me.

"I'll manage," I said, extending my arm a little to get the rest of his forehead. I had no idea if I was dabbing blood or skin, so I just continued dabbing. I moved down his nose now.

"Ow! Goddammit, Winry!" he shouted, grabbing my wrist, and turned to face me. His hard expression caused another wave of tears to flow down my cheeks, so I brought my other hand over my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Ed," I whispered, attempting to leave. He had too strong a hold on my wrist, though. I don't think he realized his automail fingers were digging a little deep into my skin.

"Winry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said, squeezing my wrist a little.

"N-no, it's not you. I'm sorry, I'm such a m-mess," I whispered. I still didn't know why I was crying so. Was it just the thought of Ed leaving? I mean, Ed and Al.

He brought his other hand – the one that wasn't squeezing my wrist – to my face, rubbing circles into it soothingly. He tugged at my wrist slightly, and I dropped my hand from my face. His face has softened, trying to cheer me up.

We looked at each other for a second, and then he pulled on my wrist really hard. I gasped and fell forward. His hand pushed my mouth to his, and he kissed me softly. His eyes were closed, but mine were wide open.

It seemed like eternity before the kiss was over. When it was, we looked at each other again. The occasional tear still fell from my eyes, but he always dried them with his hand. He had wrapped his arms around me, and my cheek rested against his chest. This was unusual for us. Totally unusual. But it was nice.

There was still some dried blood on his nose, and some under his eyes.

"I'm sorry I threw that wrench at you," I said.

His expression turned to a surprised one. "Really? Is that why you were so upset?"

"Yes," I lied. Good a reason as any.

He hesitated for a moment, but placed a soft kiss on my head. I smiled into his chest. "Never apologize for your wrenches, Winry. It's one thing that I love about you," he said, but then fell silent.

My eyes widened, and I sat up to look into his eyes. "W-what did you say?"

Right then, I heard the door downstairs click open, then closed. Al really had the worst timings in the whole goddamn universe. I stood up, and walked out of his room quickly, and continued to my own room. I locked the door behind me, and pushed my back to it, then sliding down it to the floor.

What the hell was going on?

**-x-**

**Edward's POV**

I kissed Winry. Again. I don't know why, but I know that I liked it. And she had been worried about me. For some reason, that felt…good. It was as if she really cared about me.

I laid down in my bed, waiting for the door to click open and Al to walk in. I turned my head to stare at the roof. I can't believe he was taller than me. By all the sense that I had in me, **I** should have been taller than him. I was two years older than him, damn it. I crossed my arms over my chest.

My eyelids felt extremely heavy; where the hell was Al? I heard a soft tapping on a door, but it wasn't mine. A door was opened, and whispers commenced. Must be Al and Winry.

I jumped slightly when I felt something wet on my hand. I turned me head; it was just Den.

"Hey, boy," I said, smiling at him while I patted him softly on the head. He wagged his tail and snuggled into my head, urging me to scratch from behind his ears. I chuckled and gave in, and started scratching his ears.

I yawned, and closed my eyes for a second. I tried to open them, but I was too tired.

"Dammit, Al," I breathed out. I had really wanted to talk to him.

About non-height related things.

**-x-**

**Alphonse's POV**

"Thanks, Winry," I whispered, and started walking to Ed's room.

I hope Ed was still awake. I just wanted to ask Winry how Ed was feeling after the wrench-throwing incident. She had assured he was fine, but tired.

I quickened my pace, and quietly opened the door. I peeked my head in; Ed was sleeping soundly, as was Den on the floor. I sighed. It was too bad he had fallen asleep – I had wanted to debate the topic of regaining **his** body back. If he would refuse, I would just do so myself without his help.

I would have to become a State Alchemist, then. I didn't mind, but I know brother would. Perhaps with that in his mind, brother would help me get his body back also.

I cannot live as a human whilst knowing it cost my brother to be crippled even further.

I closed the door, and started walking to my room. Even though I had just slept for at least half a day, I was feeling tired again. It might be because my body may not have been able to sleep from beyond the Gate.

Wouldn't that mean that –

My stomach growling interrupted my thoughts. Yup, just as I thought; m body hadn't eaten anything from beyond the Gate, either. I groaned, and got up from my bed. I was just about to stand up, but realized something.

I didn't know how to make any food!

The last thing I remember making as a 10-year old was a peanut butter sandwich. My hands flew up to my head, rubbing my forehead. I couldn't live off peanut butter sandwiches. I moved my hands off my face, and took a look at the clock on the nightstand.

6:24 a.m.

It was too early. I couldn't go to Winry, could I? My stomach growled even louder. Ugh, it was worth a shot. Even if I got a wrench in the face.

I stood up, and walked quietly to Winry's door. If she was asleep, I would leave her alone and force myself to down ten peanut butter sandwiches. I knocked on the door lightly, and opened it as quietly as I could.

"Winry?" I whispered, keeping the door only slightly open so the light wouldn't stream completely into her room.

"Al?" I heard her ask.

I couldn't see her from the darkness, but she soon appeared before me. She didn't look tired or as if she had just woken up. Thank God.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at my, concerned.

I blushed. This was so embarrassing.

Just then, my stomach let out yet another big growl.

"Oh," she said, smiling at me. She put her hand on my shoulder. "I'll go make you something, Al. Just go back to your room."

I smiled at her appreciatively. "Thanks, Win."

**-x-**

**Winry's POV**

I was actually glad that Al had come knocking on my door. Ever since I had left Ed's room, I just couldn't fall asleep. I know it had been exactly 43 minutes, 27 seconds (give or take ten seconds) since I had left Ed's room. Yeah, counting the minutes was weird. It was the only thing I could think of, though.

As Al walked back to his room, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I opened the fridge, peering into it. I grabbed some of the leftovers from the day before; potatoes, meat, sauce. I'm sure he could live on that. I took the items out of the fridge, and placed them on a plate. I then placed the plate on a tray.

I looked at the tray. It didn't look like enough. I grabbed a small glass bottle of milk from the fridge. I put it on the tray. It reminded me a lot of Ed.

I grabbed a loaf of bread and knife from the counter, and started slicing a piece.

My mind started to wander.

I have no idea what this thing with Ed is. Before…before Al got his body back, before Ed lost his leg and half of his liver; the two had felt like brothers to me. However, thinking about it now, Ed had always been just a little more important to me.

I think I might've had a crush on him. Such a weird thing to say. There were some things about Ed I absolutely adored, but my feelings weren't as strong for him as they could have been since he always told me how unattractive I was, and he was always away on top of that.

Now, I think I –

I snapped out of my thoughts with a yelp when I felt a piercing pain on my finger. I looked down on the bread; so engulfed in my thoughts, I should now have been cutting the bread.

I had cut the knife into my finger, and quite deeply. Groaning, I carefully lifted the knife off the cut, and walked to the sink. I washed the cut, and bandaged. Satisfied, I quickly cut off the bloody slice of bread and threw it away, then placed the whole loaf and (a clean) knife on the tray. Al could cut his own bread.

I took the tray and started walking up the stairs. I pushed his door open; he was lying on the bed, reading an alchemy book. He looked dead tired, though.

"Al, here you go," I said, and placed the tray on his nightstand.

"Wow, thanks Winry!" he said enthusiastically, already picking up his fork.

I chuckled, and started walking to the door. "Remember to get some sleep, too."

I think I heard a _yes_, but I couldn't be sure as his mouth was full of potatoes.

I started walking to my room, but stopped. I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep. Hesitatingly, I turned around and started walking to Ed's room. I opened to door; he was awake.

"Oh, hi Ed," I said softly, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine," he said, as I closed the door behind me.

"D-do you mind if I stay here for tonight?" I said, looking at my feet. "I couldn't sleep."

I lifted my head. His face looked blank for a moment, but then he smiled. "Of course, Win," he said, scooting over to the far side of the bed.

I smiled at him, and walked over to his bed. I sat down on it, and then lay down beside him. "Thanks, Ed."

We both seemed to be avoiding the topic of kissing.

"So, why'd you kiss me back?"

I guess I was wrong.

**-x-**

**Lots of stairs-up-walking and stairs-down-walking in this chapter.**

**This chapter was a little shorter than the others. Maybe the next one will be longer. The next chapter /might/ have that sexy-ness you have been waiting for ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO READ FICS RATED M. THE RATING WILL CHANGE.**

**Well, we don't need that anymore. The rating has changed, my faithful readers. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

_**Winry's POV**_

_We both seemed to be avoiding the topic of kissing._

"_So, why'd you kiss me back?"_

_I guess I was wrong._

**Winry's POV**

I felt the blush rise on my cheeks, but I kept my eyes fixated on the window before me. Edward shuffled on the bed, and I could feel his stare on me. I knew I had to be the first to speak to break this silence.

"W-what?" was all I could say.

"Before. Why did you kiss me back?" he said, as if he was asking for the time.

The time. I knew it was early morning. Al would not be interrupting us. I could take my sweet time with this.

I turned to him, glaring. "What do you mean, _why_? You should be asking yourself why you kissed me in the first place!" I shouted, but quietly enough not to wake Al.

He looked surprised at what I said, but then a smile spread across his face. "I like the way you get angry at silly things," he said coyly.

I honestly thought I couldn't blush a deeper shade of red. I was wrong. I turned away from him. "What has gotten into you, Ed?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like before. When you said that is something you…love about me. You have always called me ugly, Ed," I said, staring at the floor now.

"I have never called you ugly," he answered quietly.

"Well, that's how you made me feel, Ed!" I said, turning to face him. His eyes widened, staring at me intently. "You make me feel like an ugly, nerdy mechanic girl. And I probably am that. But having a constant reminder from one of my closest friends…it hurts," I whispered, looking away from him for a moment. A few tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Winry…" he whispered.

I felt his hands fall on my shoulders, and drag me to him. I let him; I didn't have any energy left in me to fight him. He set my head against his chest, and wrapped his one arm around me – the automail arm which I built for him. The steady beating of his heart was all I could hear; it calmed me down.

"I'm sorry I make you feel that way, Winry," he said. "I don't think any of that. Well, except for the mechanic part," he said, chuckling to himself. I would have too, but I wanted to know what he was going to say.

After a moment of silence, he said, "I think that you are beautiful."

I raised my head from his chest to look into his eyes. He seemed calm, and he kept talking.

"I think you are smart."

"I think you are kind."

"I think…I think you deserve someone who is good for you."

We looked at each other for a moment, before his lips brushed over mine. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms behind his neck. He broke the kiss, then looked into my eyes.

"I think I love you," he whispered, searching my eyes as if to find an answer.

My eyes widened at what he said, and I rested my forehead on his chest. I didn't know how to respond, not immediately. After a moment he said,

"And I think you deserve someone better than me," he whispered, and then fell silent.

I pushed against his chest to meet his eyes once more, but he averted my gaze.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked him, as I put my hand under his chin to make him face me.

A blush spread across his cheeks. "You deserve better than me, Winry," he said.

"How can you say that?" I asked. I felt tears forming in my eyes, and I let them fall freely.

"Winry, you just told me how I make you feel. You need someone who makes you feel like the beauty you are," he whispered.

"Besides, I am crippled," he added, looking down.

I brought my wrist over my eyes, hiding them for a moment. After a few breaths, I lowered my hands to his automail. I brought it before me, studying it. I remembered every bolt and screw that I put into this automail. It was his 8th automail arm. I knew this; I kept count.

I pulled his hand to my lips, and kissed the palm gently. I knew he couldn't feel it, but he could see it.

"Crippled?" I whispered, holding the hand between mine.

"Crippled! Fucking crippled, Winry," he spat out.

I flinched slightly at his hard tone. "Edward, I built you this arm," I whispered. "I built this for you. An arm; an arm for you to function with."

I brought my right hand to his leg and lay my hand on his stump. I kept my left hand clasped to his automail.

"I can build you your limbs, Edward," I said, looking into his eyes. "You are not crippled."

I moved closer to him, resting my hands on his shoulders.

"And never say I don't deserve you, Edward," I whispered, and kissed him softly. I closed my eyes, and brought my hands to his face, caressing his face lightly. I could feel him tense under me before he raised his automail to my waist.

He opened his mouth slightly, and I used this to my benefit. My tongue met with his, and I heard him groan. Our tongues explored each other's mouths hungrily before he broke the kiss, and rested his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes, only to see his closed.

"Winry…" he whispered, as if strained.

"Ed?" I asked, closing my eyes. The touch of him made me feel…complete. As if I were to lose this touch, I would never be whole again.

He gripped my shoulder and pushed me away slightly. I opened my eyes in confusion, and our eyes met.

"You don't want this," he said, piercing me with his gaze.

"Edward, I do," I said, feeling a few tears in my eyes. I wished…I wished I could make him see that I…loved him too.

"No, you don't," he said, looking away from me.

The tears slid down my cheeks, and I choked out a sob. "Edward, what can I do to show you that I love you too?" I asked, turning his face towards mine.

He looked at me with a surprised look, then brought his hand to my cheek, smiling. "You love me?"

I leaned into his hand slightly, and he used his thumb to wipe my tears away. "Yes. Yes, Edward," I said, and he kissed me fiercely.

His arm left my cheek, traveling to my shirt. He gripped it and pulled, tearing it. I gasped as the cool air came in contact with my body. I had never seen this side of Ed; I liked it.

Though shyly at first, his hand did move to my bra, pushing it aside. He placed his hand on my breast, stroking my right nipple lightly. I gasped, enjoying his touch. It wasn't even his touch; it was an automail. He was doing this for me.

He got braver, squeezing lightly before hr broke our kiss and grazed his tongue across my nipple. I moaned his name lightly, urging him to go on.

"You like that?" he said, stopping for a moment. I whimpered at the loss of touch, but managed to murmur out a _yes_.

"What was that?" he said, teasing me. "Answer me," he said, biting lightly on my nipple.

"Y-yes, Edward," I said, begging for his touch.

He smirked, and opened the clasp of my bra, letting the lacy material fall down to the floor. He switched to my other nipple, giving it the same treatment before he licked his way down to my abdomen. He stopped for a moment to lift my body to his side, for convenience, before he continued on.

He got to my shorts, and popped open the button. They slid down my legs slowly before I could kick them off.

"You are beautiful," he whispered; this just increased the wetness between my legs. He gave a long lick on my covered folds, and I bucked towards his touch. He moved his hand up my thigh to remove my panties, but I stopped him.

He gave me a perplexed look, but I smiled at him.

"This isn't fair," I whispered, gripping his shirt.

"What isn't?" he breathed out.

"You haven't lost any clothes yet," I said, kissing him softly on the lips.

I pulled his shirt over his head, breaking our kiss for a moment. As our tongues met again, I let my hands explore him, caressing his toned chest. I stopped the kiss, licking down his neck to his chest. I then moved down to his abdomen, just as he had done for me.

Then I got to his pants. I smiled to myself slightly, and pulled his pants down slowly. They fell down his legs, and I found myself staring at his boxers. Feeling brave, I gave his clothed dick, earning a long growl from him.

"God, Winry," he whispered.

Satisfied, I brought my hands to the band of his boxers. I slid them down, letting his erection spring free. Slightly unsure with myself, I brought my hand to his dick, stroking it lightly. He groaned, and I squeezed lightly.

I brought my lips to the head of his dick, licking it slightly. He moaned, and I wrapped my whole mouth around him. I moved my head slightly further, sucking harder. I was unsure what to do; I let my instincts take over. I brought my hands to his ass, squeezing it to gain stability as I moved my mouth down his dick.

"Oh God," he said in a soft voice; this only spurred me on.

I sucked him harder, bobbing my head faster than before. I stopped, and only sucking the head for a while, then resumed sucking him. I continued like this before he stopped me.

I looked at him, confused; I wasn't finished. "Your turn," he said, kissing my lups softly.

Looking into my eyes, he moved his hand to my folds, sliding one of his fingers down them. I again bucked into his touch, asking for more. I brought his hand to my thigh, and pulling on the thin material. I ripped from my body, just as he had done with my shirt.

He placed his mouth on the hot skin of my abdomen, stopping right above my folds. I whimpered.

"E-Edward, please," I said; my body felt as if on fire. I needed him.

He didn't do anything for a moment, but then buried his mouth in my folds. I gasped loudly.

"Edward," I moaned out, which seemed to spur him on; just as he had done to me.

He licked my wetness, and then plunged his tongue into me. I moaned so loudly I hoped Al hadn't woken up.

"Oh, Edward, " I repeated, bucking my hips against his mouth. He grasped my right hip to hold me in place, and continued on.

He alternated between licking me up and down and plunging his tongue into me. He was driving me crazy.

"Do-don't s-stop, Ed," I whispered.

Teasing me, he stopped for a second before beginning again, more fiercely than before. I moaned his name loudly as my back arched while I came, right into his mouth.

My body trembled as my back lay down, and suddenly Edward was right before me. He smiled and kissed me, our tongues battling ferociously; I could taste myself from his mouth.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered, looking into my eyes.

I smiled warmly at him. "Yes, Edward. Are you sure you want to?" I asked him, just in case.

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "Of course I do," he said, kissing my forehead.

"It won't be too hard for you?" I asked, laying my hand on his left, on his stump, as indication.

He thought for a second. That second felt like the longest of my life. "No," he said, and kissed me.

Mid-kiss, I felt him position his hardness at my entrance. I gasped; breaking the kiss as he put his cheek against mine, whispering into my ear.

"I'm sorry," he said, and then entered me.

I felt him tear through my barrier, and sudden pain flooded through me. I knew Edward was whispering soothing words into my ear, but I could hardly hear him. A few tears leaked down my face, and I could feel Edward tense next to me.

"Winry?" he whispered. I felt his stare on me.

I opened my eyes slightly. "I'm okay, Ed, just give me a second. Please don't move," I whispered, closing my eyes again.

I knew it was hard for him to stay completely still right now. _I'm sorry, Ed_, I thought.

After a moment, the pain started to fade as I got used to his size. It still hurt, but I wanted Ed to think it didn't.

"You can move now, Ed. Slowly," I urged him on, opening my eyes to meet his golden ones.

"It doesn't hurt anymore?" he asked.

I couldn't lie to him. "It does, but I'm okay," I said, pecking his lips.

He didn't move, but when I nodded he started rocking his hips slowly. I felt every movement, and with ever movement the pain subsided just a little more.

"Ed, go faster," I whispered, and he happily obliged.

He pumped in and out of me faster than before, but still kept a slow rhythm. Feeling him, us, connected this way was amazing. I needed more.

"Edward…" I moaned, and he groaned in response. "Harder, Edward. Please?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck, my legs already around his waist.

He grunted, and began moving faster. My pain was gone, and all I could feel was him. He thrust in and out quickly, kissing my neck every now and then.

"Fuck, Winry," he said, quickening his pace.

"Yes, Edward, just like that," I moaned. "You feel so good," I whispered.

He started kissing down my neck, and when he got to my breasts he began nipping at them lightly. I groaned, urging him on.

I gripped his cheeks, bringing his face to my and I kissed him hard.

"I love you," he whispered in response.

"I love you too," I whispered, resuming our kiss.

He kept thrusting faster and harder, and we moaned in unison.

"Ed, I'm gonna…," I said, wrapping my legs tighter against his waist. "Edward!" I screamed in ecstasy as I came. My orgasm rippled through my body as I kept moaning his name out.

Suddenly, I heard him scream out my name as he came inside of me. I moaned as I felt him fill me with his seed, kissing him hard.

We lay there for..,minutes? Hours? I wasn't sure; we just lay there, my arms around his, his automail around me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," I heard him whisper as he kissed my forehead, right before I fell asleep.


End file.
